1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to toothpaste devices and more particularly pertains to a new toothpaste device for containing and dispensing a toothpaste onto a toothbrush.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing that has a top wall, a bottom wall and a perimeter wall attached to and extending therebetween. A toothpaste is contained within the housing. A brush is coupled to the housing. A toothpick is coupled to the bottom wall of the housing. An actuating apparatus is provided. The actuating apparatus is in mechanical communication with the toothpaste. The actuating apparatus is actuated to urge the toothpaste through the brush. A top cap is removably coupled to the top wall to cover the brush. A bottom cap is removably coupled to the bottom wall to cover the toothpick.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.